Do you? I do
by twinkletoesnelly
Summary: Based on what I heard is going to happen in the next episode don't know though! REad and review if you have time! kandy
1. Chapter 1

'I can't believe you came up with that excuse . I mean a vow renewal? Could you not have said we we're having a romantic dinner or something?'

'Sandy Taryn wasn't going to except the fact that I wasn't coming to her party unless I had some major reason and I don't know it just popped into my head.'

'So they whole of Newport Beach thinks a vow renewal is taking place tonight?'

'Well I was watching a programme on it earlier today so it just jumped into my mind'

'Well what can I say you really are the smartest tool in the shed?'

'Do I detect a note of sarcasm there? Because you know I was going to suggest we fire up the hot tub, spend some quality time together as the boys are out but you know I could always do some accounts'. She was teasing him now, standing just outside his reach.

'Oh you wouldn't dare. Accounts please! You're dying to get me in that tub so I'm sure I could force myself to obey you'. With that they both started laughing and she slid her arms around his neck as he gathered her in his arms tightly.

As they stumbled towards the stairs the doorbell rang and Sandy groaned. 'Typical I am just about to spend some alone time with my wife and someone has to interrupt it. How bout we just don't answer?' he continued to trace kisses down her neck.

'Sandy come on what if its something important?'

'You mean something more important the this?'. She gave him that look – that don't push your luck stare.

'Come on I promise we can finish this later'. She ruffled his hair and headed towards the door.

'Hello you must be Kirsten am I correct?'

'Eh yeah and sorry you are?' Who was this, how did he know here she didn't think they had met.

'Justice of Peace. I'm here to perform your ceremony.'

At this point Sandy had come into the conversation.

'Ceremony?'

'I was told that you wished to renew your vows tonight. Is that correct?'

'Sorry I think you must have made a mistake or misinterpreted someone. Sandy and I sort of said we would so we wouldn't have to go to this big function tonight.'

'So you don't want to then?'

'Excuse me?'

'Well I'm here now I could always conduct the renewal now if you actually wanted to'

Kirsten felt like laughing how could this guy be serious she turned to Sandy to see his reaction. She startled to see him deep in thought.

'Maybe he's right'

'Sandy come on your joking right. You've always been against this kind of thing.'

And with that he got down on one knee and took her hands in his. The look on her face was priceless.

'Kirsten Cohen, you have made me the happiest man in the universe for the past twenty two years so will you marry me again tonight so that I can prove to you how much I love you'


	2. Chapter 2

'Sorry could you excuse us for a second' Kirsten pulled Sandy up towards the kitchen.

'Sandy what are you doing?'

'What does it look like'

'You haven't even thought about this'

'So that doesn't mean I don't think the idea isn't inspiring. You of all people know I'm a fan of spontaneous proposals'

'Sandy that was the first time plus you obviously had to have been thinking about. It wasn't a spur of the moment thing'

'Well to tell the truth it was kinda'

'What ?' Kirsten was pretty amazed this remark.

'Don't get me wrong after the first day we spent together I knew I wanted to spend everyday of the rest of my life with you but the night I proposed wasn't planned. It just sort happened'

'So you're saying one of the most romantic events in our relationship happened by chance'

'I'd call it more fate actually. The second I opened that plastic egg and saw the ring I just knew there was only one place for it' Sandy took her hand in his and rubbed her finger gently staring longingly into her eyes

'Well then, yes'

'Yes what?'

'Yes I'II marry you again but only because you're the most amazing man in the world who has the power to make weak at the knees in an instance, ……. plus after twenty two years your still my one and only'

'Ah I love you too' and he leaned in to kiss her.

'Oh my God we're being so rude, we just left him standing there come on' Kirsten linked her arm around Sandy's as they headed towards the door again.

'Wait I can't renew my vows looking like this'

'What baby you look beautiful'

'Nope just give me five minutes I promise'

'I'II be counting oh and by the way does this mean we get to re-enact our wedding night?'

'You remember that far back? Mind you it was pretty momentous, probably in my top five'

'You bet!'

She kissed him lightly on the lips and almost sprinted excitedly towards their bedroom.

'So we will be needing your services after all' Sandy guided the Justice of Peace towards the patio area. They made polite conversation while Sandy decorated the place with candles. He wanted it to be simple. This whole vow renewal would prove that they had won, battled all the demons sent against them, ready stronger then ever to face the world together. All that mattered was that he loved her and she loved him.

'Ok I'm ready' Kirsten entered the garden. The Justice could feel the bond of love and tension between these two people. It was times like these that he really believed the institution of marriage was valuable and worthwhile after all. The looks of utter adoration they were casting towards each other were enough to realise that this couple were still after all these years besotted with the other.

'Shall we proceed?'

**Ok so your just gonna have to wait for the next chapter. I'm glad Kandy is back properly but I just wish they got more screen time plus I would have loved just have heard then renewing their vows but hey its so much better then last year. So please review and let me know what you think! Hopefully next chapter will be up real soon! **


End file.
